


The Great Wand Maker

by thedoctorgavemethetardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorgavemethetardis/pseuds/thedoctorgavemethetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Garrick Ollivander's years at Hogwarts as the son of the famous wand maker, and his close friendship with Minerva McGonagall as they get through their years at Hogwarts with Phineas Nigellus Black as the headmaster. What sort of struggles did the Wizarding World face before Voldemort's time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

* ** _I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling except for a few characters I had to make up because I couldn’t get enough information from the books*_**

**_I also hope that my updates will become longer as I get into the fic, but my stories usually have a habit of having short chapters so I apologize for that. Enjoy c:_ **

"Hello Garrick, it's so good to see you," Garrick Ollivander's son smiled down in concern at the frail old man sitting in the old worn chair, "my children were so please when I told them they'd have the chance of seeing you again."

At that moment 2 small children ran into the room chasing after the cat, closely followed by a shy looking boy with long hair and dark, handsome eyes.

"Hello you lot, how wonderful it is to see you all again" Garrick whispered as he slowly got out of the chair grasping onto the fireplace.

Both his son and eldest grandson moved forward in concern, but he waved them away and shuffled forward to envelop the youngest grandchildren in a hug. "I haven't been the same after the Great Battle of Hogwarts," he said, talking directly to his son, "it took away a lot of my strength."

"Of course, of course it would." His son murmured in concern as his brow furrowed with worry. "That's to be expected of course. I thought you'd like to know that the shop is finished and has been open for business for quite some time now, Ollivander's Wand shop has already provided many a young which and wizard with their wand." The last bit was stated with pride, and Garrick's eyes lit up with excitement and happiness.

"Oh wonderful, I do miss that old shop, I really do. I would like to return to Diagon Alley soon, the last time I was there everything was closing down. It would be nice to see it full of life again, just...before..." He trailed off, but they knew what he meant.

"Yes, of course you would, and you shall. Little Helen will be getting her Hogwarts letter next year, if not before then you will of course come with us to help collect her supplies."

"Oh that would be wonderful, you'd like that wouldn't you Helen?"

The little girl smiled and nodded enthusiastically before running off to join her brother as they searched for the cat again.

Garrick sat back down into his chair again, while his son and grandson sat on the sofa opposite. They were there for hours discussing their health, the wand shop and the family life. Many cups of coffee and glasses of wine and biscuits were devoured, and it gave Mr Ollivander such joy to be able to have his beloved family together again; it gave him such strength and happiness. It wasn’t long before Helen and Samuel came running back clutching yet more biscuits and chocolates.

"Childre-" Garrick put his hand up to stop their father scolding them and smiled.

“It's so good to have such charming children such as yourselves in my house." He winked at them both before allowing them to climb onto his lap.

"Grandpa, can we hear a story? We want to hear about you when you were at Hogwarts?" Samuel looked hopefully up at him.

"Well I think that's a splendid idea," he chuckled to himself as the children grinned at each other, "so, this story starts a long time ago.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_*I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling except for a few characters I had to make up because I couldn’t get enough information from the books*_ **

**Chapter 1**

"But dad, I want to get my Hogwarts stuff with you." Garrick Ollivander repeated yet again as he watched the clock waiting for his Uncle to arrive.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to sell young girls and boys just like you their wands. This is the busiest time of year you know. You'll see me during the day, and I assure you, your Uncle is far more likely to spend more money on you than I am." He grinned cheekily at his son, before glancing towards the fireplace.

At that moment a short, chubby man appeared lying face down in the fireplace. He looked up sheepishly at his brother and nephew, before standing up and dusting down his brightly coloured, patchwork robes. "Floo powder has never been my favourite way to travel," Uncle Franklin announced to the room.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't have to travel by floo powder if you hadn't turned down the Minister's offer of apparation lessons. Yes, Garrick," Garrick had just started to open his mouth, "only a highly valued witch or wizard can learn to apparate, and only after receiving an offer from the Minister of Magic himself. Your uncle was awarded the opportunity after saving the life of the Minister's wife, but he stupidly turned the offer down. It is an hour to be offered, something i will be ever grateful for, and something Muggle borns will never be offered."

"Apparating is boring anyway, and it makes me feel sick." He shuddered slightly before looking towards Garrick. "You ready to go? Good. Come on then."

He grabbed Garrick's arm and pulled him into the fireplace, only just giving Garrick enough time to wave goodbye before they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Purple." Garrick's dad said thoughtfully, "I'm sure it was blue last week. Huh." He shrugged slightly and with that he vanished, apparating to Diagon Alley.

After being brutally hurled to Diagon Alley, and then being violently sick, Garrick found himself having the time of his life with his Uncle Franklin. He'd walked the streets a thousand times watching people buying their school supplies, and finally he was able to buy the things he'd been wanting to for years. Clutching his copy of "The Burkins' Guide to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he skipped happily along, while his Uncle strolled along behind him levitating Garrick's cauldron and other textbooks in front.

"Woah, look at that broomstick, please Uncle I still have enough galleons for it."

"Sorry kidd, but Professor Black changed the rules just last year saying first years are no longer allowed to have their broomsticks. It probably has something to do with that nasty accident Gelda Hurncarf got into last year, she's still in St Mungo's, the poor girl. Hey now, don't look so disappointed, your father and i will buy you one next year."

Garrick's face lit up slightly and they continued down Diagon Alley, Garrick pulling his Uncle into almost every shop.

It wasn't long until Garrick had everything he needed for Hogwarts, everything except for a wand.

Garrick happily skipped into his father's wand shop, almost knocking over a very unpleasant looking boy who glared at Garrick as he walked out with his parents.

"Ah, Garrick, yes I hoped I'd see you at some point," his dad winked at him before enveloping him in a hug. "Glad to see you've got everything, now come, we need to find you a wand." It didn't take long for Garrick to find the perfect wand, and soon he left the shop beaming while carrying a box containing his 12 and 3/4 inch hornbeam wand with a dragon heartstring core. Soon after that he found himself in his bedroom reading every book he bought, while attempting very simple spells with his shiny new wand.

The final week before September 1st passed by far more slowly than Garrick was used to, but it wasn’t long before Garrick’s dad was tucking him into bed for the last time before Garrick’s first holiday, his suitcases piled beside his bed and his owl hooting happily in her cage. Garrick fell asleep very quickly that night, dreaming of snakes and lions and wands.


End file.
